The primary aim of this application is to examine the influences of both cardiorespiratory fitness and acute aerobic exercise on behavioral and neuroelectric indices of action monitoring, which is one aspect of executive control function. The error-related negativity (ERN) component of the human event-related potential (ERP), reaction time, and response accuracy will be assessed while participants complete a flanker task requiring variable amounts of executive control. These data will be acquired from participants of varying levels of cardiorespiratory fitness (low-high), as measured by maximal aerobic power (VO2 peak), who will complete the flanker task on three separate sessions: at rest, following an acute bout of non-aerobic physical activity (stretching), and following an acute bout of moderately-intense treadmill exercise. The goal of this application is to gain a broader understanding of the beneficial relationship between cardiorespiratory fitness, acute bouts of exercise, and executive control function. By examining varying levels of cardiorespiratory fitness as well as acute bouts of aerobic exercise, the study proposed herein may provide evidence leading to lifestyle recommendations for increasing cognitive health and effective function to adult populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]